In diesel engines, a filter is provided for preventing the discharge of a large amount of exhaust-gas particles into the atmosphere since the particles are exhausted from the engines, and such a filter is provided to collect the particles. However, since the ventilating resistance of the filter is increased as the accumulation of particles on the surface increases, a means is employed to regenerate the filter by heating the collected particles and burning and eliminating them.
As a heating means for regeneration of the filter, as reported and disclosed in the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 57-136814, a proposal to provide an oil burner was made. A pressure pump was required to be newly installed which was separate from the engine system which resulted in a larger size of the device and high cost and mounting of pipings or the like which was troublesome.